


Папа

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэниел размышляет о том, как Сэм назвал его папой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172432) by xPurpleStars3xx. 



Папа.

Это слово, естественно, было знакомо Дэниелу. Он и сам произносил его миллионы раз.

Когда Дэниел женился на Джоанне, Сэм был совсем малыш. Дэниел был единственным отцом, которого тот знал: после того как Джоанну бросил бойфренд, она воспитывала Сэма в одиночку. Дэниел и Сэм очень любили друг друга, это было заметно невооруженным глазом. А когда Сэм признался, что влюблен в одноклассницу, они сблизились еще больше.

Но ожидал ли он, что когда-нибудь Сэм перестанет называть его «Дэниел»? Нет, никогда. И тем более он не ожидал, что его когда-нибудь назовут «папа». (Может быть, Дэн или Дэнни?)

И пока Сэм бежал через весь аэропорт, чтобы догнать Джоанну и признаться ей в своих чувствах, Дэниел думал о том, что Сэм назвал его отцом.

Но, может, ему просто показалось? Все-таки он был для Сэма больше чем отчим, поэтому воображение могло сыграть над ним шутку, и Дэниелу послышалось то, что он хотел услышать. Он ведь правда воспринимал Сэма как родного ребенка, а не как маленького мальчика, ставшего его сыном несколько лет назад после женитьбы на Джоанне.

Поэтому Дэниелу хотелось проверить. Убедиться, что ему не послышалось. Они с улыбающимся до ушей Сэмом забрались в машину.

— Знаешь, а она ведь возвращается через год, — выпалил Сэм, когда они были на полпути домой. 

— О, серьезно? — сказал Дэниел. 

— Да. Мы можем встретить ее в аэропорту? 

— Конечно. 

— Знаешь, папа, мне кажется, ты должен сказать Кэрол. 

_Папа_. Он снова это сказал, и Дэниел едва удержался от улыбки. 

— Думаешь? — поинтересовался он. 

— Ага, — кивнул Сэм. — Ну, она ведь милая, она тебе нравится, а ее сын Томми очень клевый. 

— Я об этом подумаю. 

Последние десять минут пути они провели в тишине. А когда вернулись домой, Сэм сразу отправился спать — было уже довольно поздно. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дэниел, зайдя в его комнату, чтобы выключить свет. 

— Угу, — ответил Сэм. Дэниел выключил свет, но не успел он закрыть за собой дверь, как Сэм произнес: 

— Папа? 

Дэниел повернулся и снова включил свет. 

— Да, дружок? 

Сэм поколебался секунду, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать. 

— Я тебя люблю, — наконец, сказал он. 

Дэниел улыбнулся. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, сынок. — Он выключил свет и направился в собственную спальню. Все еще улыбаясь, Дэниел забрался под одеяло и выключил ночник. 

Папа. 

Пожалуй, к этому можно привыкнуть.


End file.
